


In a Flash

by Vampiratelycan



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology, Modern Day AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by @Joanacchi, Medusa - Freeform, Modern Era, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiratelycan/pseuds/Vampiratelycan
Summary: Trouble on the Tube





	In a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This short fanfic was inspired by the brilliant Joanacchi. I saw one of their comics on Tumblr and immediately had to start writing. Check out their Instagram and go give them some love.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BzgAWSDAeCd/?igshid=1p69ku72m5v8p

They were aggravated. They didn’t like the feel of the cotton/polyester blend, it was harsher than the cotton they were used to in the past. They would have to cope however, the hoody; like the sunglasses, even underground, were a necessity of modern living. Well, truthfully of any living. 

Sighing Em readjusted her hood slightly to try and puff it up somewhat so any movement could be mistaken for curls, maybe. As the tube pulled into the next station someone finally claimed the seat next to her. So far it had been left empty, she’d asked the young girl standing if she’d wanted it, but she’d declined as it was a priority seat. 

The … gentleman…well, man in a suit, sitting there now certainly didn’t seem to need it either but he sat there anyway. Can’t help some people Em supposed. 

It had been several stops before a faint “click” and flash of light caught her attention. Em turned, curious, and saw that it was coming from the man next to her. Specifically, from his phone. Which was currently situated halfway up the young girls’ skirt. 

Em felt her blood boil. How dare he! Chuckling softly to himself he withdrew his phone, and she could almost see the delight at his gains oozing off of him. No! Em wouldn’t stand for this. She felt movement and knew they agreed with her, a faint hissing confirming her suspicions. Oh, this was going to have consequences. The Boss wouldn’t be happy! Shrugging, Em pushed these thoughts down and reached out a hand. 

Boldly she tapped the non-gentleman on the shoulder. He turned slowly; eyes already screwed up with the annoyance of being interrupted from perusing his ill-gotten gains. 

“What?” he quietly snapped.

“Delete them” Em replied just as quietly.

He at least deserved a chance she had thought, though, her glasses were already halfway down her nose, and the movement in her hood could not solely be attributed to the rocking of the subway car. 

He laughed. One single “Ha!” that dripped in derision. 

“I don’t think so” he seethed “and whoever you think you are to tell me…”

He abruptly cut off his sentence, almost swallowing his words. Em had removed her glasses fully now and he was mesmerised by her eyes. Em had found that through the years the eyes always managed to mesmerise. Even as coloured contacts became more common. This however was good. While they were too busy absorbed by her eyes, they never notice her hood rustle, then slowly slide back. They missed the faint hissing that slowly filled the air, growing ever louder. 

“Wha…” the upskirter whispered in awe.

That would be his last word, for while he was starring affixed Medusa’s snakes had slipped from her hood and, hissing menacingly, swung their beady eyes towards the man. Within seconds. He was stone. 

Medusa flicked her head, patting her snakes a well done and arranging them reluctantly back into the hood. Seeing her stop approaching she rearranged her glasses, smiled at the young girl, who was thankfully still absorbed in her book and oblivious to all surroundings. 

Medusa, or Em as she preferred to be called these days, stole one last glance at her newest statue. She smiled to herself. It was nice to do some good in this world.


End file.
